The present invention relates to data storage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to sliders of the type used in data storage systems.
Disc drives are used to store digitally encoded information. A slider supports a transducer element for operation. The slider includes an air bearing to raise the slider to fly above the disc surface via rotation of the discs for operation of the transducer elements. In a magnetic-type disc drive, it is known that improved magnetic interaction between the disc surface and the transducer element can be achieved by reducing the spacing between the slider and the disc surface. However, as the spacing between slider and disc is reduced, it becomes critical that the fly height be accurately maintained to avoid contact between the slider and disc surface.
With such close flying distance between the slider and the disc surface, the disc surface is susceptible to damage due to contact and impact between the slider and the disc surface. Contact between the slider and disc surface may be caused by vibration and shock, etc. Prior to operation of a disc drive, the slider may be supported by the disc surface. For operation, the slider takes off from and lands on the disc surface for contact starts and stops. Typically, a disc surface may include a landing zone and data zone. Data is stored in the data zone while the slider "parks" in the landing zone during non-operation. For operation, rotation of the disc supplies air flow to the bearing surface to lift the slider above the disc surface for load and unload operations. A load force is supplied to the slider to counteract the bearing lift force. The balance between the bearing lift force and load force define an equilibrium lifting force to define the fly height of the slider. During load and unload operations the force supplied to the slider may cause the slider to slam into the disc surface degrading the disc.
Sliders are fabricated on a wafer. The slider may include rough or sharp edges due to the fabrication process. When the slider contacts or slams into the disc, the rough or sharp edges may damage the disc surface. One technique used to reduce damage introduced by contact between the slider and disc surface is to "blend" the edges of the slider to limit damaging contact between the disc surface and slider. However, such processes requires precision machining techniques so that the operating characteristics (such as fly height) of the slider are not degraded.